vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
123668-player-etiquette
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Why should a person feel forced to gear up and play a role they don't like and/or aren't good at? I'd think forcing a sub-par player is more detrimental to a raid than a person that doesn't dual-spec. | |} ---- Your not being made to be feel your forced to play a role you dont want to. Instead your limiting your value to any group content, everyone has been in that scorchwing raid 0 healers or 0 tanks because no one had a support role. Also being able to queue in the group finder as support and dps severely diminishes your wait time in the queue. Your limiting your knowledge and the first had experience that comes with playing the other roles. And if you stubbornly have never tried the support role of your class how do you know you dont enjoy it? for the majority of my MMO life,16 years, I stubbornly refused to play a healer role, it always seemed to just be a whack-a-mole type thing. Recently i tried out healing in GW2 on an elementalist. and i kinda enjoy it. ( Dont let wildstar know im cheating on it with all my fanciful costumes and awesome pvp in GW2) beattlebilly your raid team is going to know what your gear/skil situation is of your other role. Trust me if your gear is that bad they probably wont need you to switch but if all you need is alittle experience then they should make you do it.... who knows when the raid team with have a roster boss and you save the day because you changed roles. In the end wildstar gives you alot of tools to conquer the content, why not use all of them? | |} ---- I don't like healing or tanking. I'm not going to gimp a group because I didn't want to "limit" myself by staying DPS. I don't need to tank to know how to not take aggro. I don't need to heal to know how to keep tabs on my healer. Since I don't like those other two specs, and have no desire to play them, I'm not limiting any aspect of my personal game play. I also don't need to play those other roles in this game to know I don't like them. I don't like them because I don't have the temperament for them. As I've gotten older, I've lost tolerance for what I perceive as stupidity. If a person is being stupid, I'm not going to heal them or taunt off of them. I can conquer the content quite nicely in my chosen role. Just because all the classes have dual roles doesn't mean I have to dual role. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah, no. No one is obligated to play a role they don't enjoy. | |} ---- yet that is just what the OP did to the other players who wanted to tank. The OP is making the other guy out to be the jerk, he acts like only he had the right to be tank because that is the role he chooses to play and the one he enjoys. Well, the other tanks probably enjoy tanking too and want to play that role but the OPs inflexibility and unwillingness to compromise means the other tanks were obligated to play a different role. you can't or rather shouldn't expect others in the group to compromise and be flexible in the roles they play to meet your wants and needs when you are being so rigid and uncompromising yourself. thats a general you BTW not you specifically | |} ---- ---- Not really my loss, can't lose something you didn't have or didn't want. /shrug I've already explained why I don't like tanking/healing, I don't need to experience them to reinforce that IDEA. Your example falls under "I don't need to tank to know how to not take aggro." And I can benefit from others' first hand experiences. I can talk to healers, tanks and other DPS. I can look up guides. Hell, I can even go in and get my "first hand experience" by actually doing my role. My gameplay experience isn't enriched for me personally if I'm playing my character the way I don't want to play it. And there's no reason others should be made to feel they have to do roles they don't like or aren't good at in a game meant for entertaining them and they work for/pay to play. | |} ---- ---- If someone has no fun at playing DPS and refuses to develop that spec, then they really won't mind sitting out if the tank role is taken -- except this thread was created. Tanking (and to a lesser degree healing) is a support role and support roles are kind of weird in fight encounters. Unless there's a specific reason for it, there's no reason for more than one tank. While it's true that no one should feel forced to play a role they don't enjoy, there's no especial reason to accomodate that player if the role is taken. Sure if whatever "first-come first-serve" tank that was in the raid for Scorchwing (as an example) doesn't mind switching, that's fine. I don't think there should be a particular etiquette or general expectation that anyone who decides "I'm only ever going to be a tank -- ever" wants the job you wanted gets to have that job. I don't know that I've ever heard about "oh god we've got too many healers" so that side is a bit moot. And like I said, if you want to double tank Scorchwing, be my guest, catch up to my threat if you want to try. But there's no reason a one-dimensional player should be especially babied about this. | |} ---- While I do agree with this as a whole, I disagree with walking into someones else's group and saying 'I only tank, so it's me or I leave'. I play DPS and we are a dime a dozen out there on Nexus. Tanks and Healers are in a much bigger demand category. If you want to tank and only tank, you need to either make your own groups or talk to whomever is leader and ask if you could tank but you don't walk in and demand to replace the current tank. It's a set up to make for bad blood in a group. Raids my be different as Remillard said. I don't raid yet. In my opinion, of course. | |} ---- And that's actually why the OP made this thread, to know what they should do in the future. If they don't want to develop a DPS spec, but they can't get the main tank spot, there should still be a way to play in the content to get quest/WB credit. Now, when it comes to raids and dungeons, if they can't get a tank spot there, they should join a different group then. But in the case of what the OP used as their example, just don't build threat and just beat on the darned thing :P | |} ---- ---- ---- You certainly can expect to the players who actually have a DPS set-up to switch before the person who doesn't have a DPS set-up, however. For me, my main is a healer and that's that. Her two AMP/Ability set-ups are PvE healing and PvP healing and I have absolutely no desire or intention of dropping a DPS set-up in there ever. There are far more people out there who are okay with DPSing than there are people who ONLY tank or ONLY heal. Since this discussion revolves around world bosses, really... these things are so easy that it doesn't hurt the group at all if there are multiple people in a tank spec. Ask if you can tank. If not, just turn off the threat stance and whack on the boss. Get credit, go. There's no real room for others to complain about that. | |} ---- SCENARIO! If you have an apple in your left hand and an apple in your right hand, You DEVOUR the nourishing apple in your left hand, but for some reason the apple in your right hand offended/disappointed you so badly that you refuse to eat it no matter the circumstances, so you shove it in your back pocket and refuse to acknowledge its even in your back pocket and continue on with life. A month or so down the road you take a trip to some far off place on the other side of the globe, but on your way there your plane crash lands on an island with no food, and the fire from the plane destroys whatever food and water was on the plane. You've been on the island for a couple days and the lack of food is taking its toll. You only need to survive 1 more day until help arrives and your saved from this deserted island, but because of how you stubbornly feel about that magically super preserved apple you refuse to eat it and die before help arrives instead of giving the apple another chance and providing your raid team, group, dungeon.. a possible alternative to the evil rosterboss. Im sorry about the super long analogy usually they are short. it sounds like your overly defensive about this due to an experience you have had dealing with this issue? Do you wanna talk about it? | |} ---- ---- Point of fact, a person can survive up to 30 days without food. If I'm stranded for just a couple of days, one more day isn't going to kill me :P I get your point though, but I'm not entirely sure how this applies. I don't NEED to dual-role to survive in the game, not like I NEED to eat to survive. And I could say that you're overly defensive about this too because you're doing a hell of a lot more to convince me to dual-role, and I'm not doing anything to convince you not to dual-role. I'm just explaining why I don't do it, and that people don't need to do it in the game if they don't want to. This game is for enjoyment, not survival, there's nothing we NEED to do in the game. If I'm not playing the way you would play, why is it such a big deal to you that you have to try and prove that I'm doing it wrong? | |} ---- ---- Maybe the reason I'm not getting it is because I'm not a PvE'er, but I really don't see how I would ever be in that kind of circumstance. My gameplay style doesn't require me to do anything I don't want to do, or don't enjoy doing. And even if I did decide to go predominantly PvE, I doubt it'd be that difficult for me to find a guild/group/gaggle of other people that would be OK with me only wanting to be DPS. I've accepted that means that I may not do as much as I'd want, but I'm willing to wait, it's better than the alternative of gimping my group or causing rage fests(either my own or the idiots I don't try to save). Why try so hard to convince me I should do something I don't want to do or enjoy doing? In a game that I personally am paying to enjoy. If you were paying my bills, I'd concede, but you're not. | |} ---- ---- Eh, well I do understand the reasoning then, there was nothing I was missing: I've accepted that means that I may not do as much as I'd want, but I'm willing to wait, it's better than the alternative of gimping my group or causing rage fests(either my own or the idiots I don't try to save). | |} ----